Do the Dasey Shuffle
by beepersheartsbrucas
Summary: My attempt at the Ipod shuffle challenge. Dasey mostly. I don't know who to tag. Everyone's been tagged!


A/N: Here is my attempt at the ipod shuffle challenge. I don't know who to tag, since it seems that everyone and their mom has been tagged already, but anyone who wants to do it, should do it. Lol.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not LWD. Not Dashboard Confessional (but they'd be a great bday present), not Lifehouse. Not Jesse McCartney. Not Brad Paisley. Not Carrie Underwood. Not Soulja Boy Tell 'Em. Not Robin Thicke. Not Coconut Records. Not Bowling for Soup. Not Jimmy Ruffin. And not any of the songs on here that these people sing. I can't afford them.

**Hands Down by Dashboard Confessional**

There was a knock on my door, so I pulled myself from my computer to answer it. I was shocked to find Casey standing there when I pulled it open. Not because she's never come to my room, or because she never knocks, but the fact that her hair was dripping and her clothes were soaking wet, and her face didn't hold her normal expression of annoyance but…. A smirk?

"What do you want, Case?" I asked, my usual annoyance in my voice was slightly strained as my breath hitched and my heart began to race. What was going on?

She didn't answer me, just stepped inside my room, that smirk upping in voltage. "Ummm… Case?"

She shook her head, making a few strands of her wet hair stick to the side of her face sexily, before shutting the door and leaning against it. It was like a scene straight out of one of my fantasies- her sexy smirk, her confidence… the way she was twisting her hair around her finger. Damn.

"Case…" I tried again, but she held her finger to her lips.

"Shhh…" she hushed, and my mouth closed instantly. She smirked again, leaning towards me and looping her fingers through my belt loops.

My heart was going crazy as she leaned in closer and closer, and as her lips were almost on mine I thought I was going to die from anticipation.

It was everything I thought it would be, and more. Her legs were smooth. Her body was soft. Her lips… tasty.

Ralph elbows me in my side as I finish the story, "So, did you get some?"

I rolled my eyes, that so dumb…. But, yeah… I got some.

**Broken by Lifehouse**

The clock on the wall is broken. I know because it's been 2:32 for the last three hours, but I kind of like it. I mean, maybe tomorrow won't come. Maybe time has stopped. That would be great.

Gosh, why does it have to hurt so much? Why do I have to love him? Why did he have to be him? He's never been really committed to anyone, but I thought, maybe, just maybe, he'd love me enough to be with just me. That obviously wasn't the case. Gosh, I'm so stupid.

I feel a tear burn it's way down my cheek, and before I know it, I'm falling a part. Sobs took over my body, shaking it with a ferocity that was my love for him… Well, still is my love for him. I can't get over him. I still feel hopeful that he will come back to me and only me. I'm still holding onto him and my dream. But it hurts so much.

I didn't hear him knock, I never heard my door open, and I never heard him walk over to my bed. But I felt him. He stood there as I cried, not moving, not saying a word, until I looked up at him. There must've been hope in my eyes, because his jaw was tight, and he shook his head slightly. "You'll be okay, Case." He said, and I wanted to scream at him and tell him that I wouldn't be okay. I wanted to tell him that he was what made my world okay, and that without him, I'm lost. But I didn't. "You'll be okay." He said again, and then he left.

I sat in the dark, moments after he left, waiting for him to come back… He didn't. I look at the clock, 2:32. Maybe tomorrow won't come. Maybe time has stopped. Maybe he does love me. Maybe this is all a dream. Maybe I'm not falling a part.

**Slowly by Coconut Records**

Slowly. Her body pressed against mine in the darkness of night, only surrounded by the trees, no music to be heard, we dance. The pale moonlight lit up her face, outlining her beauty and giving her an angelic glow. I love her.

"I love you." I told her, for the first time ever.

She smiled, "I know."

My face dropped, "What?" Didn't she love me back.

She chuckled lightly, "I'm kidding. I love you, too."

Slowly we moved together. Her body pressed against mine in the darkness of night, we danced. There was no music to be heard, there was no dance floor, only the music of our heartbeats that pounded against our ribs in synchronicity and… who needs a dance floor. The pale moonlight lit up the smile on her face, making her lips more enticing than usual. I captured them with mine and together, our tongues danced under the pale moonlight, surrounded by trees to the beat of our hearts. I love her. She loves me.

**What Becomes of the Broken Hearted by Jimmy Ruffin**

What am I supposed to do now? I wonder as I walk down the dark street. I had loved her for the past ten years. I've planned my life around her. We had dreams, and now. Now, it's gone. Just like that. What am I supposed to do? She was my everything.

What did I do wrong? Why did she end it? I thought we were happy. I try to fight the tears that threaten to fall, as the pain rips through me. I hate feeling this way. Look what she's done to me! I gave her everything and she just threw it back in my face. I can't take this! I'm Derek Fucking Venturi. I'm not supposed to hurt like this over some girl. Not even Casey. I need to bounce back from this, I need someone else to take my mind off of her. She's not worth it.

I turn the corner and see a bar. Maybe I can forget her.

I wake up in the morning, my head is pounding, my mouth tastes like copper and vomit, and my heart hurts. So much for forgetting. What do I do now?

**Don't Forget to Remember Me by Carrie Underwood**

Eighteen years and now it's time to say goodbye. I try to fight the tears as my mom comes up to me, her eyes are rimmed with redness. "Okay Baby, there's fifty dollars in the glove compartment." She says, tears lacing her voice, "Just in case."

I nod.

"You've grown up so fast." I nod again, as tears start to form behind my eyes. "I love you, Casey."

That did it, the tears fell as my mom and I embraced, "I love you, too."

We say goodbye and I turn to Lizzie, "I'll see you in the fall for your soccer games, and you'll come visit, right?" She nods, wiping her tears away as we hug.

Next I say goodbye to Edwin, Marti, and George before turning to Derek. His jaw is set and he shuffles his feet on the ground nervously. "Hey Case." He says, like nothing is happening… Like I'm not leaving.

I smile at him sadly, lifting his chin to meet his eyes. There are tears in his eyes. "Oh Derek." I whisper, falling into his arms. We hug for what feels like an eternity… Which was still, much too short. I pull away and he pulls me back, crushing his lips to mine.

"I love you." He says.

I nod, tears racing down my cheeks as I choke on a sob, "I love you, too." We kiss again, the salty tears seeping into the kiss and I know that they are not just mine.

Someone clears their throat, making us pull away from each other. I wipe my eyes, "Don't forget me." I say, before turning away and heading to my car.

I barely hear his whispered, "I won't." before I get in my car and drive away.

**Lost without U by Robin Thicke**

I can't help myself when I'm with her. She's so beautiful. I love when she says my name. I love when she kisses me. I love when she smiles, and laughs, and just is. I love how she loves me.

She's perfect in every way. She's gorgeous. Her dancer's body is flawless, and it fits perfectly with mine. She's smart and stubborn. She's wild and crazy. She challenges me. She's a keener. She's… Casey.

I'd be lost without her.

**High School Never Ends by Bowling for Soup**

High school seriously never ends. I thought that once I was done, I wouldn't be Keener Casey, no one would be mean and tease me, it wouldn't matter what I wear or who my friends are. I thought it'd be different. It isn't.

Guys are still dicks, women are bitches, and I'm still a loser. My office is just as bad as a high school hallway. Gossip is everywhere, and apparently I'm fucking my boss to get ahead. Which is so false. I would never do that. But whatever. I'm still Keener Casey, it seems… Though, I'd take that over being called slut any day.

Why are people so obsessed with this kind of shit? Just because I work hard, and I'm moving up, I must be fucking Mr. Simpson? Gross. He's like 70! No thanks. I'd rather answer phones forever than sleep with him.

Ugh. Will this stuff ever end? Oh well, at least I'm not Becky. Apparently her and the manager on the second floor were caught in the bathroom together. Becky is married, and the manager is a woman… Hmmm… Yeah. Working sucks. High school sucks. And I'm ready for it to end.

**Soulja Girl by Soulja Boy Tell 'Em**

I heard the soft beats coming from her room and I thought I'd go in and fulfill my daily quota for annoying Casey. I didn't expect to find her in her dance attire dancing sexily to Soulja Girl. I didn't know she could move like that. Damn.

I know she does all that sappy ballet crap, but wow. Hip hop is her forte. She can move her body in ways that I've only ever seen in music videos. I don't think I've ever been so entranced by someone before. She's hot.

As the song ends, Casey finally realizes that I'm in the room. She stares at me, waiting for me to say something, but I don't. I can't. Realizing this, and taking a subtle glance towards the teepee in my pants, she smiles and winks at me.

Damn.

**Leavin' by Jesse McCartney**

"Casey," I say, pulling her away from the dance floor where I've been watching her dance for the past half an hour.

"What?" She asked, miffed that I just man-handled her, I bet.

"I need to talk to you." She crosses her arms in front of her chest, waiting for me to talk. "Well…" I start, not sure what to say.

"Okay… You pulled me away to say nothing??" She is getting seriously pissed. I love when she's pissed. "Whatever. I need to get back to Max." She starts to walk away, but I grab her arm and turn her back to me, pushing my lips on hers.

We pull away after a second and she stares at me with wide eyes. "Break up with Max."

She just continues to stare at me, and I sigh, "Casey, I…. I like you. " I get out, with a lot of struggle. "I… I wanna be with you."

She still stares at me for a minute, and I can't read what's going on behind her eyes, but I know her brain is on overload. Finally, she turns away from me and walks over to the dance floor and over to Max. I sigh, I guess she doesn't want to be with me.

Twenty minutes go by, and I find myself at the punch table talking to Sam, when I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn around and am met with a kiss.

I smile as Casey pulls away, "I want to be with you, too."

**Online by Brad Paisley **

"When I'm online I live in Malibu, I posed for Calvin Klein, I've been in GQ. I'm single and I'm rich and I got a set of six pack abs that'll blow your mind." Casey heard Derek belt out from the shower and she couldn't help but laugh. She immediately ran to Edwin's room to get a camera.

Sneaking the door opened a bit, Casey bit her lip from laughing out loud as she was met with the sight of Derek, in a towel, holding up a brush to his mouth as he sang and danced. She quickly turned on the camera, and poked it through the tiny crack.

"It turns girls on that I'm mysterious, I tell 'em I don't want nothing serious. Cuz, even on a slow day, I can have a three way chat with two girls at the same time." Derek was seriously getting into the song, and Casey lost the battle to her laughter. Derek turned around and saw Casey crouched on the ground, spying. He smirked, thinking that she was trying to catch a glimpse of his "goodies," "What are you doin' Space Case?"

Casey stood up and smirked back at him, "YouTube." She said simply, holding up the video camera. Derek's face instantly fell, and Casey laughed.

He reached out to grab it from her, but she was too quick, and ran to her room, a barely dressed Derek chasing after her.


End file.
